InterHouse Unity
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Someone has been making a mess of classrooms during the wee hours of the morning. It is McGonagall's turn to stake out the corridors of Hogwarts and deal with what she finds. HP/DM & RL/SS Don't read this if you do not condone and/or like gay ships.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: There are some mildly graphic sex scenes in this fic. If you are adverse to gay-ness or sexual explicity, please do not read this.

Minerva McGonagall stalked the halls of Hogwarts wearily, keeping her wand drawn, in case of Peeves' midnight pranks or a wayward student out after hours. On a normal basis, no one would be monitoring the halls at three in the morning, as there was, in general, no need. However, after several mishaps, in which assorted classrooms turned up disastrous, the precautionary steps had been taken to catch the perpetrators, yet to no avail. Peeves, much to McGonagall's chagrin, had been proven innocent. So, here she was, hearing no sound but the clacking of her boots against the flagstone floors.

Rare as it was, she allowed her mind to wander to her husband, teaching a special course in Egyptian Runes at the Sakura Lecture Halls in Japan. She missed him dearly, and couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of the sparkle in his jade colored eyes. Although time and circumstances had pulled them away for the time being, they had been together since they were young. She was certain his return home would result in one of his elaborate schemes that will, in the long run, make her blush. Imagining him bringing home a kimono for both she and himself, he stumbles around, trying to get it on properly, to serve tea, eventually sending him toppling to the ground, "Don't worry, Minnie, I'm coming…. Harry, I'm coming!" She shook her head, questioning, for an instant, until she heard the phrase repeated, louder, in a nearby classroom.

Throwing the door open, her jaw dropped. She stood, frozen, as she saw what both disturbed and confused her. Thrown over Filius' desk, was Draco Malfoy, sweaty, panting and completely naked. His Head lay on the desk, blonde hair splayed around his crown as he whimpered for the boy behind him. Potter wore a look of concentration and pleasure on his face, pushing into Malfoy faster, clearly blinded and deafened by his endeavor. Minerva twitched as he grunted and moaned loud and low, his orgasm hitting him hard. It was only when he collapsed atop the blonde did the baffled Professor find words.

"Potter! What are you doing?" She sputtered.

"Me." Malfoy replied simply, nuzzling into the brunette's cheek.

Harry looked up slowly, praying his mind were only playing tricks on him. "Promoting inter-house unity?"

Flaring her nostrils, she took on a very dignified, and angry voice, "Well, Potter, wonderful as that may be, not only are you out past curfew, you are engaging in inappropriate activities. And that goes for the both of you!"

"A question Professor?" Malfoy asked, with a signature smirk on his lips. He took the Professor's silence as permission. "Is it that we're copulating over Professor Flitwik's desk that makes it inappropriate, or just sexual intercourse in general that constitutes an 'inappropriate activity,' because, if you'd prefer, we can reconvene to my dorm?"

"Malfoy, I suggest you keep quiet from now on. I'm very sure the Headmaster will not be pleased with your after hour activities. Now, dress yourselves so you're presentable, and clean up the desk." McGonagall turned and exited, waiting for the boys just outside the door. She heard scrambling ruckus, until finally the boys appeared redressed.

Malfoy looked completely pleased with himself, "Once again, Potter, you've proven you do have a purpose in life." His smugness disgusted McGonagall.

"Malfoy, what did I tell you about keeping quiet?"

"That it was a suggestion, which I carefully considered and decided against, seeing as its either that or my flooing my father about the lack of privacy in this castle." Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and smiled at the green glare he received.

Arriving at Dumbledore's office, McGonagall said the password and traveled up the spiraling stairs. To her surprise, Albus was already wide awake, poring over papers. "Albus I have found the perpetrators!" She said valiantly.

"Oh, wonderful!" Albus said with a grin. "Sit, sit!" He waved the trio into chairs in front of his desk, "Licorice Snaps anyone?" He offered the bowl forward, pointedly ignoring Minerva's distaste.

After declining, McGonagall told her horrifying tale, "… And so, I told them to dress, and we came here. So now we know whose been making disaster areas of the classrooms as of late." Her smile was triumphant and smug. "So now, none of us will have to stay up this late again."

"But, Professor… we haven't been out after hours together in weeks." Harry said abruptly.

"And," Malfoy interjected, "I would like to remind you, Professor, that, as Potter said, we were merely promoting inter-house unity."

"Oh, how wonderfully splendid, boys! Poster children for inter-house unity!" The Headmaster sank into his seat with glee.

"I could have Creevey take photos, Headmaster, I'm sure a poster of Potter and I in inter-house union action would motivate more relationships as such." Malfoy agreed, almost humbly.

"Draco!" Harry protested hotly, "That is between us!"

"Are you out of your mind, Albus? This is the end of Midnight patrol, is it not?" She was beginning to sound desperate, as her bed called to her like a siren. "Detentions all around and then bed!" She clapped her hands together gleefully, letting her eyelids droop with fatigue.

"I'm afraid not, Minnie, as Harry said, they haven't been out in a few weeks. Two detentions each for being out late, and ten house points each for inter-house cooperation. You boys are dismissed." Dumbledore concluded, stroking his long silver beard. "Please return to your respective dorms with haste." After the boys retreated, he stared into the eyes that were livid and tired, "Minnie, do go to bed. No one else actually does this patrol."

"Bu-but Albus! What do you mean?" She was flabbergasted. She'd been staying up one night a week while her colleagues sloughed off the responsibility? "But the destroyed classrooms!"

"Will be cleaned up by the house elves. That will be all Minnie. I have some late-night reading to do." He bent his head in finality, leaving Minerva altogether ready for bed.

The professor adjusted her nightcap, and straightened her floor length nightgown, finally slipping under the covers. Her bed was warm, and soft, and much neglected. Finally she'd get some sleep, god willing or not. She even ignored the footsteps just outside her private chambers.

Meanwhile, outside, Severus Snape held Remus' hand as he walked his lover to the gate, extremely relaxed and nearly, almost, but not quite pleasant. "I've got Minerva convinced there are trouble maker students pushing desks around classrooms."

Remus' eyes went wide, "I thought you clean them up when we're through!" He whispered surprised.

"We have house elves for that exact reason, Remus." Snape smirked, "Besides, I enjoy taking advantage of the Gryffindor in her. She thinks that the entire staff has been patrolling for them for weeks. I don't think I've witnessed anything so amusing."

Remus frowned, "So much for the inter-house unity Dumbledore has been pushing for."

"Yes, well, I cannot help myself." Severus stated frankly. "Gryffindors are meant to be taken advantage of."

"Gryffindors are meant to be taken advantage of. Once the rest of Slytherin house learns that, I'm sure Hogwarts will become one." Draco's lips crashed into Harry's punctuating the statement. His hips and hands pinned Harry to the corridor wall. He ground into the Gryffindor's hips, "In more ways than one."

"You know I'd probably hex you for that if you weren't such a good bottom." Harry grinned, and nipped at Draco's lip.

"And I'd probably kill you for that if you weren't such a good top."

"Potter, Malfoy." Snape's sibilant voice snaked through their ears. Both boys looked up, not moving. McGonagall they could handle, Snape, not so much. "Take it to one of your dormitories, and for Merlin's sake, don't wake your housemates up." Without inquiring to Remus' presence, the pair made their way towards the dungeons.

Remus rested his chin on Snape's shoulder, "Now that is inter-house unity." He nipped gently at Severus' ear and smiled.

A/N: Reviews Please and thankyou. Any flames will be used to keep my dragon egg warm... I named him Seisel 3


End file.
